


Shower, Water Bottle, Supermoon

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Creampie, Infidelity, Jordan Parrish Has A Big Dick, Knotting, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: When Stiles gets late to helping his boyfriend and a friend, Derek and Jordan needs to decide: who's gonna bottom?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Shower, Water Bottle, Supermoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a short and hot fic  
> Sorry for any typos or gramatical mistake.

Derek paced around the room, the phone glued to his ear. He had only a towel around his waist. He took a shower to distract himself. Distract himself from the moon above. A super moon. 

— Ok. I understand, baby. We're waiting for you, 'kay? Bye.

He hangs up, tossing the phone aside.

— So? — Parrish asks, stepping out of the bathroom. He too had a towel covering himself from nudity.

— He's gonna be late, but he will be here.

The deputy sighs and seats on the couch. He secures his head in his hands. He's nervous and anxious, they both are.

— I'm sorry, Parrish.

— It's okay. It's just… hard. 

Actually, they both are hard. It was the super moon and it's influences over them. They tried a shower, to distract them, and then they tried to jerk off. None of those had any real effect, but it was worth the shot.

Only knotting or being knotted would help them out, but where was the Stilinski? Yes, Stiles was supposed to help them. It first came with Derek, his boyfriend, explaining to Stiles what the super moon was going to do to the supernaturals. Then, he convinced Stiles to help Jordan too. So they came in to a deal: he would allow Derek bringing Jordan (since the poor hound didn't had anyone to fuck) but he and Derek wouldn't touch. Why? Stiles is jealous of Derek, so if anyone was going to fuck with Derek, this one was going to be Stiles. The same with Parrish, but Derek couldn't complain, since he came up with that stupid idea.

But Stiles was going to be late. 

They're going to be fucked.

***  
When they notice, they're already tense, circling each other. Almost pouncing. Their eyes burn, one in a deep red, the other a fiery orange.

— I'm the Alpha.

— I don't bottom.

— I'm your alpha, and I don't bottom either.

— And I don't bottom. 

Derek pounces, his towel falling to the ground. Jordan catches him mid-air, pinning him to the hard, wet floor. The impact thunders around the loft. The hound growls at the Hale's face, his towel also meeting the ground.a

— What about Stiles, hun? I thought we're not supposed to fuck each other, but him.

— He's gonna understand. It's his fault anyway.

— Sure is, sure is. — Jordan mocked.

— Let's see you talking when I knot you mouth!

Then Derek growled and with a sudden burst of strength the wolf can turn the tides, rolling alongside the deputy. He was now above, sitting on Parrish's lap, straddling it. Derek releases a fierce growl.

— That eager to ride my cock, bitch?! — Jordan laughs. — Let's see you talking when I shove you down my dick.

Then the hound grabs the other hips, a vice-like grip. The alpha responds by slashing at him, but his claws barely hurt the creature. It was enough to Jordan turn them around again, gaining the upper hand.

When they stop Derek's legs were already open and spread, thanks to him had straddled said deputy's lap. He snapped at the hound again, to no avail trying to hit him with claws. It didn't even delayed the ferocious hound from grabbing the Hale's hips and in a clumsy movement, spearing him open with thicks 9 inches of cock.

The wolf roars loudly, and his claws moves around. The hellhound grabs his hands with ease, and right away his hips start moving in a pounding movement, his heavy balls striking painfully the Alpha's butt. The loud rhythm not more loud than their growling.

They're ferocious by this point, handed to their supernatural side. Two animals mating. The hellhound hips moved in a fast and furious pounding. Every muscle of his body answering to its hips movements.

The wolf, for the other side, at each minute starts to lose resistance, even being an alpha it couldn't avoid submitting to the other's brutal mating.

With time it stops fighting, and the Hound releases its hands, using itself's to hold the wolf's hips and to pinne it even more into the floor. 

The wolf can do barely anything, but try to stead its body by grabbing the loft's floor with claws, or clumsy holding on the hound above him. 

They didn't have any control, nor they cared about it. It was wild, it was savage, it was brutal.

Actually, for the hound it would be even more good if the wolf ended up sore. It would prevent the wolf from mating with anyone else.

The wolf was going to have his pups and solely his.

And sure the wolf would be sore. He had his back hurting from the fighting, as his butt, which at this point was angry-red and painful from the beating it took from the Hound's huge balls. 

The hound's knot started forming, hard and huge at the base. Every time the Hellhound thrusted, it threatened to enter, right before the hound took his cock out and thrusted it again, in a repetitive pace.

They're both shaking, bodies trembling with wild pleasure when the knot finally catches, the hound starts to cum. It growls savagely.

The wolf whimpers, feeling the knot, a painful one - since the hound was already thick, and feeling a hot flood of cum inside him, an immense amount, before it is coming too.

***

— Hi, Der. I'm here, sorry for being… — The human opens the door, calling out his boyfriend, before he gives some more steps, and finally sees what was happening there. …Late?

His packet from the store falls to the ground. A bottle of fresh water rolls close to the feral men. The wolf is above the hound, hands over the fire creature's abs, sustaining himself as it rides.

Stiles gives one unsure step, the Hellhound snaps at him and he stops. It seems to notice the bottle of water, and recognizes the liquid. It grabs it and smash the thing over himself. The water sprinkles over him, some on his body, and some on his mouth. What fell on his body liberated steam, and the hound started pounding up with renewed vigor as the cock-riding wolf whimpered, and the human felt his own eyes watering.


End file.
